Falling for a Potter
by xFreshPickledToadx
Summary: A bit of Lily Evans, a pinch of James Potter and some Amortentia to mix it all together. One-shot.


Falling for a Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. Everything below belongs to J.K Rowling and the wonderful world of Harry Potter. **

**A James and Lily fan fic. **

"He's a prat!"

"An adorable one!"

"Alice! I'm sorry; I just don't see why you have this obsession with me dating James Potter."

"And Lily I don't see why you have this obsession with _not_ dating him. What's wrong with you? Every other girl in our year is throwing themselves at him; even you said he was good looking!" She said "Besides James has pledged his love for you over 100 times since our first year and you keep breaking his heart over and over again, I thought you of all people, would show some sympathy for him. " I glared at my best friend. The amount of times I had asked her for boy advice and she gives me nothing, and then now, the best advice ever and I, like an idiot choose to ignore it.

What's. Wrong. With. Me?

*****

I couldn't say that I loved the dungeons. It definitely was not on my list of most loved places, but there was a certain charm about it. I being a Gryffindor am basically expected to hate them, being the lair of the Slytherins and all, (who I hate. So much) but having Slytherins lurk in its corners, doesn't mean it's a horrible place. It was just quiet and eerie; I used to be down there a lot, with Snape, but not anymore. The Dungeons were the place of my Potions class. I am a whizz at potions, I really am. Top marks in my O.W.L.S and hopefully in my N.E.W.T.S. Besides Severus, I was the best in the class, but no one ever paid attention to him, and now I included myself in that count, he was a reason I hated the Slytherins. Potions class was where I was headed to at that moment. I walked by myself to the classroom. Alice didn't take the class, not many people did. Potions was known to be quite difficult in 7th year, but I didn't care. It was my dream to be a Healer when I left Hogwarts and you need a N.E.W.T in potion for it.

Professor Slughorn gazed around the classroom, his eyes showing disappointment as he took in the scene before him; 13 teenage wizards slumping against their desks as they copied note after note onto their parchment on the magical qualities of dragon blood. I watched him with no enthusiasm as he quietly brewed a potion on his desk. When he was done I could immediately tell what the potion was from its pearl colour. All though its perfume hadn't quite reached me yet I imagined with wilful creativity the heaven like aromas that I would smell when it did.

"Now then, now then, now then" Said Slughorn, speaking loudly as if he was trying to calm the class, yet no one had been talking. "I've prepared a potion just now that I hope you will all succeed in making by the end of this lesson. It is rather special indeed, I wonder can anyone tell me what it is" He looked directly at me and I barely had time to raise my hand before he called out:

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"It is Amortentia Sir, the most powerful love potion in the world." I said this with embarrassing enthusiasm. "Of course it doesn't create _actual_ love, merely a powerful obsession or fixation. The potion itself is supposed to smell differently to each individual."

"Yes! Very good indeed Lily and I won't be surprised if you all are feeling rather intoxicated at the end of the lesson." The whole class looked around excitedly, craning their necks to see the potion, but only in time to see Slughorn clamp the lid on it and vanish the fumes with his wand. "I want you all to have the complete effect when you brew your potions, oho and I'd like you to partner up, we can't have too much off this around the school it leads to disastrous consequences" He looked rather frightened at the prospect of this happening. Lily laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked. I nearly fell out of her chair, the voice laughed. My eyes narrowed.

"Yeesh Potter, don't do that! I growled. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Hey" James said, putting his hands up defensively. "I just came to sit down next to you, but someone was too far off with the pixies to notice me, I hope you where daydreaming about me!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Okay! Well um, I know you hate my with the force of 100 suns, but, will you be my potions partner today?" The way asked made it sound like he was proposing to me. I didn't know why he was so embarrassed.

"Oh, ah, sure, yes, okay!" I said with what I think was a little too much enthusiasm, James noticed it to. He seemed happy with my excitement.

*****

The rest of the lesson past with surprising ease, the cauldron shimmered and the potion almost looked exactly like Professor Slughorn's. I found it strange how conversation between James and I was easy, like we were best friends.

"So James, why'd you want me as your potions partner all off a sudden?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh hmm, well for one, it's my ambition to become an auror, I need a N.E.W.T in potions for that, and if we are partners you might start liking me more and help me out in class more"

"So your usi..."I stopped, and breathed in. The fumes of her Amortentia potion were tangled around in a dance in the air. It was emitting one of the most seductive scents I had ever inhaled. It reminded me of the air after it had rained, and the wind on a cold day. But most of all there was a smell that I thought was like what heaven smelled like. It filled me up like a warm drink. I turned to look at James. He didn't seem at all changed by the smell.

"Wow" I breathed, inhaling again deeply. "This potion smells so nice!"

"It's not much of a change, smells the same as always, beautiful of course, but normal."

"What do you mean 'Not much of a change'? What do you smell?" I asked him in confusion.

He looked at me with a look on his face that lit me up completely."I smell you, Lily. Whenever I see you it takes my breath away. It smells like heaven on earth...and treacle tart." I held my breath. I couldn't believe that James Potter could say something so wonderful and sweet.

At that moment the bell rang, I scooped up my potion in a stopper bottle and handed it to Professor Slughorn. James was still sitting at the table packing up his things.

I had to tell him, I couldn't help it.

"James" I called. He looked up. "I don't hate you. I really like you more than you know! "

I turned and walked out of the classroom, my long red hair swaying behind me, my emerald green eyes bright and excited. As I walked I smiled. I couldn't help it, he was too adorable.

**I was falling for a** Potter


End file.
